bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Digital Dailies Part 3
''The Great Escape! (Digital Dailies Part 3) Sit right down with Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, and Karen while they view scenes from The Great Escape! that might not make the final cut. *Archibald: Okay, okay. Here we go, uh... This is Archibald Asparagus. *Pa Grape: And this is Pa Grape. *Archibald: We're--We're the producers, and... oh, who's that right there-- Ah, yeah, yeah. uh... *Karen: I am Karen, and I'm your editor for today. I will be running the show for you and pushing all these fancy buttons. Oh. What does this one do? *Pa Grape: Do you know how to edit? *Karen: Editing is what I do. *Archibald: Well, alright, so this is the deal: we’re the producers of the movie, and we come in for what's called ''The Dailies, where we watch, uh, the shots from the day before...alright, Karen, why don't you go ahead and roll the 1st shot for both of us. *(The clip is rolled: The Chipmunks sailing in a rowboat, in the moonlight) *Pa Grape: Wasn't this shot just yesterday? *(Rewinding clip) *Archibald: Okay, wait a minute. *Pa Grape: What was that? What am I looking at? I don't even know what I'm looking at! *Archibald: This is when the boys are sailing in the distance, but I think... can we frame through that? *(Clip is rolling at freeze-frame motion) *Karen: One frame at a time. *Archibald: Over on the edge there, we got somebody sticking in there... look, look, wait... go faster, Karen. *Karen: I'm going as fast as I can! *Archibald: Okay, stop! Look right there! *Pa Grape: That is not my fault. *Archibald: That is Moe and Zippy standing on the hill right there. *Pa Grape: What're they doing there? *Archibald: I don't know. I don't know. *Pa Grape: Were they looking for a glazed donut? *Archibald: I don't know. Oh, you know what it was? They dropped their keys, and they got off the boat to get them, and then we rolled back the shot. But they forgot to get back on the boat. *Pa Grape: That's not right. We can't put that in the film. *Archibald: Alright, we gotta do that one over again. Okay, reshoot-- We're gonna shoot that again. Okay, roll the next shot. *Karen: Okay, moving right along. *(The next clip is rolled: a rough animation shot of the palace close-up. Part of the ground is black, part of the hills are sandy, and a harmonica is flying throughout the clip.) *Pa Grape: It kind of got an Eddie Murphy feel to it. *Archibald: It does. *Karen: What is this? *Archibald: Oh! It's a-- Oh, I thought that was the boom mic, but it's a harmonica. Look at that! *Pa Grape: What? *Archibald: It's a harmonica flying across the screen! *Pa Grape: What kind of movie is this!? *Karen: What kind of film are you making, young man? *Archibald: Wow... We gotta redo that one too. What's with those big... black spots... Oh, I know what happened. The-- The boat leaked oil, it got all over the harmonica, and it slipped out of Shem's hands (invisible hands), and it went flying out the window. *Pa Grape: But I don't think that adds to the story. Just kinda confuses me. *Karen: As an editor, I was just cutting the shot out. Category:Transcripts Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000